ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Clear Card Arc Chapter 14
Chapter 14 is the 14th chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 4. Synopsis Using the Flight Card to chase after the new card, Sakura discovers that Flight has a playful and energetic personality. When she reaches the fluff ball-like card, she manages to secure Snooze and hurries back to Akiho to make sure her friend is alright. After Akiho wakes, she's so flustered that she had fallen asleep, but Sakura tells her that if she still feels bad, then to visit again, mentioning that her father has a library and she would like to show Akiho. Akiho accepts Sakura's offer to visit again, and then Yuna arrives to pick Akiho up. He's very formal with Sakura, using the suffix “-sama” at the end of her name, but Sakura asks him not to be so formal and so he instead calls her “Sakura-san”. After that little exchange, Sakura whispers to Akiho about cooking something delicious for him next time while he remains clueless. On their way home, Yuna mentions that Sakura is very nice and Akiho agrees, mentioning a small list of all of Sakura's good traits. At school the next morning, Sakura informs Syaoran about her capture of the Snooze card while Akiho was present in her house. He asks about Akiho, and Sakura tells him that she was asleep when she captured the card. Kero mentions he didn't sense anything, but when Sakura is asked she mentions that it was faint but it felt a bit “off”. While she's sitting in class, she notes that she isn't sure what it is that is off, but there's something. Kero mumbling in his sleep in Sakura's bag causes her to break her chain of thought and draw her teachers attention. Sakura and Chiharu are practising a new routine during their cheerleading club after school and are offered advice by their teacher. This is the first time readers get to see the new cheerleading uniforms, which Sakura expresses that she's happy to be able to wear. After her comment, they hear Akiho and Tomoyo singing together. Chiharu asks Sakura if she'll be going home with Tomoyo, but Sakura says there's somewhere she needs to stop by so she'll be heading home first. Sakura then mentions that Yamazaki would be staying back late as well which surprises Chiharu, which Sakura explains that Syaoran had told her they were helping out a teacher. On her way home Sakura tells Kero off for talking in his sleep during class. They run into Yukito and Sakura mentions she has something to give to Touya, however he's busy in a character costume as part of his job. Sakura asks Yukito if he can give the USB to her brother as it has his work on it, and Yukito expresses concern for Sakura as Fujitaka and Touya are often busy with work or college. Sakura mentions the number of things she's able to cook has increased, though Kero mentions she still burns things occasionally. Yukito invites Sakura to the staff-room to try some baked goods, which she accepts, but as they turn the corner to get to the staff room they find themselves trapped in a labyrinth. Characters People= Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Akiho Clear Manga Thumb.png|Akiho Shinomoto|link=Akiho Shinomoto Yuna Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yuna D. Kaito|link=Yuna D. Kaito Syaoran Clear Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li Tomoyo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Chiharu Clear Thumb.png|Chiharu Mihara|link=Chiharu Mihara Yukito Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro Touya Clear Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto |-|Guardians= Kero Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Featured Cards Clear Cards= ClearFlight.jpg|Flight ClearSnooze.jpg|Snooze |-|Cards Used= ClearFlight.jpg|Flight |-|Cards Sealed= ClearSnooze.jpg|Snooze Navigation